A Nightmare For One
by UN-SYNC
Summary: Make new friends, but keep the old; Those are silver, these are gold. - unknown Beautiful as the quotes are, I've found them to be lies. A traitor and a schemer. All of them will betray you soon. I really did hope not. (OLD)
1. WELCOME TO THE UNITED STATES ch1

Welcome to the united states

Ais woke to a cold metal on her face. "wah!" she cried, and turned to meet a pair of cold green-gray eyes. "oh hi Fye. Don't scare me like that!" she said, calming herself down.  
"sorry, but you weren't waking up, at ALL. " he sighed, a disguise reforming on the palm of his hand, quickly hiding the mechanical contraptions. "well the plane landed, why do we have to take a plane again?" he ask obviously annoyed by the screaming children that Ais had somehow managed to sleep through. "To learn more about the limits in earthen technology?" Ais replied in a low tone.  
"Rriigghhttttt... You did that while sleeping?" Fye sighed, the plane took a pretty big toll on him.  
"Before discussing this lets get out if here first. Its so cramped." Ais quickly moved into the small hallway between all the sets of seats, hopping over Fye in the process. "Fine. Don't forget your things." he said tossing some bags at her then grabbing some of his own. They walked out of the plane to the parking lot while Ais explained how she got information out of the plane so quickly and why they were heading to the parking lot. "To get the voot, silly! I programed it to disguise as a car and fly itself here! I rushed it so i hope that it lands correctly! You see i had to make it detect an open spot on the roof parking and find what direction to park and everything! I must be boring you so I'll stop. I'll install the code into your files so you can look at it later!" She finished as they reached the voot. It was disguised as a small PT cruiser with some very large equipment in the back seat. "okay now lets find a new place to set up base."

Ais quickly scanned through her small script that she had prepared for her first day of skool. "Hello my names is... blah blah blah okay got it." She quickly ran out the door, and before slamming the door shut glanced inside to see Fye asleep on the couch. "I'm off, be careful." she muttered and left. She had walked by the skool before so she knew her way but kept out a map just in case. "New 'round here?" a voice behind her asked. "huh? Oh uh, yeah. Moved in several days ago." she replied, turning around. Ais had found herself face to face with a girl with orange hair, slightly pale skin, and dark green eyes. "Ah well nice to meet you! I'm Ellery! Its Latin or something. I guess we're going to the same skool." Ellery commented as she scanned her map. "Great! I hope we're in the same class!" Ais smiled, knowing someone this kind was at the skool was reassuring. "Agh!" Ellery cried "We're going to be late! Hurry!" she quickly grabbed Ais's arm and dragged her to the skool. "Go to the office, they should have your schedule!" she shoved Ais into one of the office doors then ran off to class. "Hope to see you in one of my classes!" Ellery shouted back at her.

The office didn't look like any of the offices she had seen previously. The walls were all painted with something black, showing the original white paint from time to time. Something was not right, or at least that's how it felt. "Hello? Uhm... I'm a new student. I'm here to get my schedule" Ais said out loud, obviously nervous. "Itsssssss over there." a voice said from the dark. "Another one of them... why are there so many..." the voice muttered as Ais nervously took the paper and walked out of the door. "Alright I'm just going to say I didn't hear that..." Ais muttered nervously. "Hopefully everything else is closer to normal..."


	2. The neverending Flames ch 2 PART one

**THE NEVER-ENDING FIRES (Part one)**

Ais walked along the Hallways of the skool, looking for her classroom. The Skool itself was actually pretty small, and was basically only one building. "Ah here it is" Ais murmured and gently knocked on the door. "Ah here ssshe iss." The door creaked open to reveal a tall lean woman that seemed to be seeping into the floor. "You're LATEEE..." She hissed, her voice slightly echoing in the empty halls giving it a eerie feel. "Get in and find yourssssself a sssseat." Ais quickly stepped into the classroom not wanting to make this creepy teacher frustrated. She seemed flustered enough. Quickly scanning for a seat, she glanced over the classroom. Doing her best to avoid eye contact and found herself an empty seat. She sat in it and for the first time, noticed how the walls seemed to flicker. No one else seemed to notice. Underneath the flickering white of the walls, there was the same black covering on the walls. This time, very little white showed underneath it. "What is with this skool?" She thought to herself, and looked around for familiar faces. She found one, Ellery. She tried to catch her new friends attention but Ellery's eyes seemed to be somewhat glazed over, and did not seem to notice her. The class quickly ended, and Ais leaped out of her seat and out the door. The classroom was creeping her out. She ran down the hallway, and just as she was about to reach the exit, something stuck to her foot. She turned and examined it. It was some of the black "paint" that was slathered on the walls. She quickly placed it into a vial, and scraped the parts that were still on her shoes off on the concrete. "Heey!" Ellery's voice called out from behind. Ais turned, expecting to see her friend back to normal. Ellery's eyes were still glazed over. They seemed to have an opaque white cover on them. Ais gently reached over and felt Ellery's head for a fever. Nothing. "Hm? Is there something on my head?" Ellery asked. For some reason, Ais felt as if her reaction was... automatic. Like a robot with no emotion. All recorded verbal clues and no real emotion. "Oh I just thought there was a but there, but well I guess it was just me" Ais said quickly, shaking away uncertain thoughts. "Of course not, Ellery is a human so she obviously has to have emotions" she told herself. "I gotta get going. Don't want to keep Fye waiting" Ais said, turning. Suddenly Ellery grabbed her shoulder. "Can I come over? I'd love to see what your house is like!" Ellery said, her voice suddenly somewhat violent. "Oh, uh oh no. Sorry Its a mess and well, I'd like to organize before inviting guests" Ais said, Half lying. It was true it was a mess, but she was actually more worried about the equipment she had to clean up, and Fye. Fye was technically a cyborg and she didn't exactly want to have a friend over while he's sleeping without his disguise on. "Aw bummer." Ellery said, and Ais thought that she had just seen anger in her eyes, but as sudden as it had appeared, it was gone. "Well see you tomorrow!" Her eyes was glazed over again as she jogged away.

Ais returned home, tired from the long walk. She had taken the scenic route just in case someone, Ellery to be specific, was following her. "Im home!" She shouted into the dark and empty looking house. "Welcome back." A voice echoed back. It wasn't Fye's voice. "Who.. Who are you?" Ais asked nervously. She quickly felt the wall for light switches, the dark was making her feel nervous. She found them, and flicked them. Nothing happened. "darn... they cut off the wires." She tapped a button on the side of he pack, activating several wires. Swiftly tapping in some codes to the wires behind her back, she commanded the wires to move, search into the house to asses the damage. Each thin wire followed the many wires in her home. All she had to do was wait, to see if any was able to see if the damage reached the computer room, her room, or her base. Also she was hoping to pick up fye's signal. "What do you want?" She called out to the darkness. It seemed like it went on forever, but she knew her house wasn't that large. Whatever it was, as long as it was in this room, should be able to hear her. "Well isssssnt it obviousssss? We got here fiiirrrsssst. FIIIRRSSST. We dont want you... interrupting ussssss." It hissed. It sounded familiar, was it just her or did it sound like her teacher? "hurry..." She thought, the voice was making her nervous. If she could just find out the extent of the damage, she could find a way to turn on the lights temporarily, revealing the intruder. But then, It may not work. They did get past the security system after all. They could probably breach it again. She was running out of options. Whatever the intuder was seemed to be moving things. She could hear the dragging of something heavy, and something scratching against the floor. Whatever it was doing, It couldn't be good. "Analysis complete" the PAK messaged her internally. "Show me." she muttered. A small lens activated on her eyes, allowing her to see the analysis. They haven't breached the underground base yet. They were obviously trying to, for there was damage detected on all entrances to the base. They knew. The computer room had been untouched, and her room was, well, trashed. Fye wasn't detected anywhere. "Tell the computer, turn on the lights. All of them, especially the emergency ones." She commanded in a low voice, not wanting to alert the intruder. If surprise was on her side, she may be able to take it down or at least get a good look at it.

end of part 1

**Would appreciate a review once in a while.**

**If possible please give me suggestion on what should be added,**

**what I should take out, etc. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
